


A Day in the Life~ April 2020

by ERamos9696, happy29



Series: A Day in the Life [34]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: A new threat has hit Steve and Danny's family in the form of a cipher from Doris. We start the month off with them trying to decipher it and then their world explodes when Danny is kidnapped. Join us for a drama filled month as the partners navigate through this new threat and the aftershocks it has created.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: A Day in the Life [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366
Comments: 71
Kudos: 98





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mvernet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvernet/gifts), [Jillebeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jillebeth/gifts), [snotofthedragon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snotofthedragon/gifts), [Sunshine1220086](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine1220086/gifts), [Cadyblu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadyblu/gifts), [foxy_abb98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_abb98/gifts), [cliftney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cliftney/gifts), [Ephaistion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephaistion/gifts).



> To all of our fans, I hope you staying safe amid this corona virus scare. My family is safe and my co-writers family is safe. Life is surreal with all of these new changes and challenges and I hope that you are staying busy and sane at the same time and that we can offer some sort of relief from the craziness that seems to be the new norm. We thank you all for the kudos and the love, the reviews and the support.  
> Even though the show has ended its ten year run, we are going to continue with the A Day in the Life series for as long as we can. I hope that you all continue to join us each month for the new adventures that this family faces.  
> To Liz, all of this time off and I still can't come see you! Stay safe and stay away, I know... but it is so hard. I love you! Thank you for the friendship over the many miles that separate us.

April 1, 2020

God, every inch of my body hurts. All I wanted was a nice quiet evening with Steve to have some adult conversations, maybe talk a little about us and this crazy year we are having. Walk right into a a break-in and got my ass handed to me. That bookcase is solid. I'm going to need a chiropractor. Thank God our kids were not home. I can't even imagine what would have happened if one of them would have walked in while this guy was rifling through our study.

I'm so pissed at Steve's mom, dead or not. How can she keep doing this to him? What the hell kind of mystery does she need solved after her death? It's not fair to continue making his life so upended because of her. But then again, she never did play fair when it came to being a mother. I thought after she died, he would finally get some peace, be able to let go of the past and all the horrible things she did to him, but nope. Here we are, guy breaking into our house over a fucking cipher. It's a good thing I like puzzles.

I'm also worried about what this will do to Steve as well. He took quite a beating yesterday and I'm wondering if he doesn't need to take a step back and take a break. After this is all over, I should plan a trip for us. Maybe finally make it to Rhode Island for our honeymoon that never happened.


	2. Chapter 2

April 2, 2020

I miss the kids. I miss my parents. I miss normal. I miss my Steve. His head has been in another place since that lawyer dropped off that cipher and he keeps retreating to that damn toolbox like it holds the answers. I'll tell you all that it holds is hurt, anguish and years worth of mystery. But I'm here for him, right by his side and we will figure this one out together like we always do.


	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5

Danny has been kidnapped, rescued and is now in the hospital. The following texts are between Steve and Danny's Dad.


	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7

April 7, 2020

I don't even know where to start. Everything hurts. I can't believe that Steve and Sarah managed to get me out of the hospital in one day. I'm glad I even made it to the hospital. I wasn't so sure this time. As I lay here hurting, my mind going in a hundred different directions, I wonder if that was such a wise choice. On the flip side however is this damn virus floating around and I suppose, being home is the lesser of the two evils. Right now, I'm wishing for something stronger than the pain pill they gave me to take the edge off. My head is throbbing, my jaw hurts which along with the split lip, it's making it hard to want to talk. My wrists hurt and my shoulders from being chained to that pipe. My feet barely touching the floor, putting all the strain on my wrists. I'm surprised they aren't broken. I can't even begin to describe the pain in my shoulder. It is so different than the last time I was shot and it's a horrible thing that I've even been shot twice in the chest. I shouldn't have survived either time, but God must have other plans for me.

I can't even allow myself to process the events of being kidnapped and tortured all for money. Thought I was in the clear after I made it out of the basement. I thought wrong.

Fucking Doris. 

Money is the root of all evil. Once again, we pay the price. God my parents are besides themselves, not being able to see me. I know that Skype sessions with them is not enough to ease their worry. My kids, they have been through so much and to see me hurt again, not just having to heal from being shot but the after effects of being chained up and beaten. My face is all bruised with lacerations and cuts. I hate it. Today, I hate that I chose this career.

My poor Steve. I know he is keeping a lot inside right now. This is going to be a rough patch for all of us.


	8. Chapter 8

April 8, 2020

The road to recovery is so hard. Full of ups and downs and tiny little victories overshadowed by a rough day. I don't even know what day it is most of the time. Between the pain and the nightmares, all of this is a struggle. The kids have been great, stepping up and helping out. Nahele is a shoe in for nurse of the year in my book. I really hope he gets some kind of credit for what he has been doing for me. I hate that once again I'm so banged up that I can't take care of myself, let alone my family. My face hurts, my head hurts, my wrists and shoulders, my chest and back. I doze off all the time throughout the day even though I try not to, but everyone keeps telling me that I need to rest and let the healing happen. Not like I have much choice in the matter. I can't move without help. I know Steve blames himself for what happened to me. Fucking Doris. When did she ever get any kind of indication from Steve that money would make up for all those years of lying to her family? Leaving him all that money to make amends for her wrong doings. She couldn't even do it in a normal way. Had to make a fucking mystery out of it. Another puzzle for him to solve. She almost got me killed. I'm too afraid to ask how close it was this time. I know that I wouldn't be here if Steve didn't get to me when he did.

It's too much to think about right now. I can't process it yet. Gail is going to earn her money on this one.


	9. Chapter 9

April 9, 2020

Today has been a challenge. Woke up running a fever that put everyone on high alert. Sarah said that is to be expected given what I've gone through and my body's attempt to fix itself. I'm feeling beyond run down and drained. Steve told me that Amanda has caught the virus and Rachel is flying there to take care of her. Scares me to death that she will catch it as well after having just been sick. Even with all the proper precautions, health care workers are catching it and dying. It's a tough call and I'm glad Grace didn't beg to go with her. That is the last thing I need to worry about.

I can't shake the feeling that Wo Fat's wife is going to figure out how to escape like he did. I don't want to have to look over my shoulder the rest of my life. One run in with her and her posse was enough for me. Hopefully knowing that Steve doesn't even have the money will be enough of a deterrent to keep her behind bars and out of our lives. I dread ever having to testify to what she did to me. I don't want anyone to have to hear what I went through.


	10. Chapter 10

April 10, 2020

One of the worst things about being kidnapped, beaten to a bloody pulp and shot, is not being able to do anything for yourself. Getting out of bed is a challenge without help, let alone getting dressed or taking a shower. Goodbye dignity. I hate that the kids have to see me like this, so helpless. I wake up in the morning or from a nap and my left arm is all tingly and I wonder when that sensation is going to go away. It scares me that there has been a lot of nerve damage and my left arm won't be the same as it was before. I wonder if I will mentally be able to continue my job. It's too early for those kinds of decisions. One day at a time. I'll get through this. Steve and the kids will make sure of it.


	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13

April 13, 2020

Getting shot sucks. Plain and simple. It doesn't matter if it's just a graze or a through and through, it sucks. The bullet path burns like nothing you've ever experienced and right now, the pain meds barely take the edge off. Really should still be in the hospital. It hurts to know that this is my kids life right now, taking care of me. Teenage children should not have to take care of their parents like this. I had to draw the line at cutting my hair and then stupid me asked Steve to cut it. I should have known he wouldn't give me what I wanted but rather what he wanted. And he says I'm hot. Has he really looked at me lately? My face is an array of colors from the healing bruises, there's several cuts above my left eye, I have a busted lip that feels like it is never going to heel. It still feels like my jaw is dislocated and they wonder why I do more texting than talking at the moment. Don't even get me started on what the bullet hole looks like. Probably a good thing I don't get to see it very often. Nahele is great with being my nurse. He's patient but persistent at the same time.

I'm trying to heal, to let them take care of me, but it is so hard to have no control. I hate Doris for setting this whole thing in motion by sending Steve that fucking cipher. Gail and Steve and everyone else will tell me hating a dead woman will get me nowhere in my recovery efforts. It scares me what she is capable of from the grave. Look at the shit storm she just caused. 

But I'm alive, so I guess we win this round.


	14. Chapter 14

April 14, 2020

I think I slept most of today away. I woke up colder than normal and said a silent prayer I wasn't coming down with something. That is the last thing I need is to catch the flu or a cold or the corona virus. I think with my lung issues, it would certainly do me in. It's hard not seeing my parents or any of my friends, but I know that Steve can't risk exposing me. It helps to be able to Skype with everyone. Technology is amazing.

I'm glad Steve did a lot of hovering when he got home. I'm feeling off today and need the connection.


	15. Chapter 15

April 15, 2020

I woke up in a panic this morning wondering what ever happened to my gun, badge and wallet. One of the first things those assholes did was take them off of me. I was shocked when Steve said he had them all. Last thing we need is my gun getting into the wrong hands. When I close my eyes to try and sleep, all I hear are the gunshots from the two SUV's tailing me. Steve had to have been scared shitless. It all happened so fast. Before I knew what was happening, I was being yanked out of my car, a black bag placed over my head and I was pulled towards one of the SUVs. I was barely through the door when the butt of a gun connected with my skull and the lights went out. When I finally come too, I've got a killer headache going on and my shoulders are on fire. And then they start in on me. I don't know how people are trained to endure torture. I could taste the blood from my split lip and I knew that I was going to have a hell of a shiner on my left eye.

I knew I had to hold on. I had to be strong. I couldn't let them break me. Steve would find me. 


	16. Chapter 16

April 16, 2020

Sleeping last night was a struggle. No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't find a comfortable position to fall asleep. My shoulder throbbed and burned and then my fingers would get tingly and go numb. I'd roll over to alleviate that pain and discomfort only to get a crick in my neck and the start of a nasty headache. Side sleeping is definitely out of the question for the time being. Everyone knows how difficult sleep is when your favorite position isn't possible. God I feel for Steve. trying to sleep with someone who tosses and turns all night is rough. I should take a sleeping pill to help but it worries me that if I fall asleep in the wrong position, the next day is going to be a bitch in the sore department. Maybe the couch or recliner isn't such a bad idea after all. It's not like you can sleep on your stomach in the recliner. At least the tossing a turning would be kept to a minimum and Steve would be able to get some solid sleep. Except he wouldn't sleep knowing I wasn't in bed with him but rather on the couch and knowing him, he would move to whichever piece of furniture I wasn't occupying. I love him so much for that. I would do the same.

This whole ordeal is so difficult for him. Knowing that his mother is the one who started the ball rolling that resulted in me getting kidnapped isn't an easy thing to deal with. I know part of him blames himself for everything that happened, but it isn't his fault. He has no control over his mother's actions. Never did. Doris McGarret always played by her own set of rules, with no regard to anyone else. She may have had good intentions, but a lot of people always got hurt because of them. I loathe her. I hate what she has done to me, I hate what she has done to our family and I hate what she has done to Steve and Mary. No amount of money will ever make everything okay. Never ever.

I've been dreading the start of therapy tomorrow. Steve says Nahele has my schedule all color coordinated and that impresses and terrifies me at the same time. I love the kid so much and once again, he has to help nurse me back to health. Life skills learned right at home. It's not even been two weeks and getting from point A to point B is still a challenge without someone making sure I don't fall over. I've been through therapy enough times before to know that this isn't going to be a walk in the park with a picnic at the end. It's going to suck. I also find it truly amazing how quickly a person in decent shape becomes so weak. _'It's the body using up its reserves to heal,'_ is what Sarah keeps telling me. All I can say is, Damn.

I don't know when I will ever feel like myself again. That terrifies me.


	17. Chapter 17

April 17, 2020

Therapy is like a double edged sword. Good for you and horrible at the same time. I know though in order to get my shoulder working properly, it is a necessary evil. Sometimes it makes me want to punch Steve when he tells me to not make so many faces. The faces I was making were not directed at Nahele or the therapist showing him what to do, but rather at the level of discomfort I was feeling. Like I said, I knew it was going to suck. Sometimes it feels like I have to heal on Steve's terms and it annoys me to no end. If I hurt I hurt. I can't help it. And why should I have to mask it as to not worry anyone? How does that help? I just want this nightmare to be over.


	18. Chapter 18

April 18, 2020

I'm so thankful for this family that I have that surrounds me on a daily basis with unwavering love and support. When I'm hurt or sick, I'm not the easiest to deal with because I just want things to be normal again. I want to feel useful, to protect, to take care of my family. It's not easy for me to be on the receiving end of all of that. I'm trying to be patient and just let the healing process have its way with me. I'm trying to rest when I'm tired because I know that is what I need to heal. Naps are good. Naps are frequent. 


	19. Chapter 19

April 19, 2020

Doesn't take much to wear me out these days. Couldn't even get out of the hammock by myself today. And believe me, I tried, but it pulled in all the wrong places and I was just stuck. Steve had better have been kidding when he said healing would take 2 years. I don't think I am that patient.

When Rachel finally comes home, I am going to miss Charlie like crazy when he goes back home with her. He draws me get well pictures every day and I love the time that I am getting to spend with him. I love all the time I'm getting to spend with the other two as well. I guess that is one good thing about the Corona virus, we are all trapped in the house. Part of me is working through the claustrophobia of not being able to get out of the house. I'm sure Gail thinks I am beyond goofy. But whatever, some days the walls just feel like they are closing in.


	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21

Steve slips his phone into his back pocket and heads to Charlie’s room to tuck him in for the night. He kisses Charlie’s forehead and sweeps the blond hair out of his eyes. “We need to get you a haircut soon, kiddo.”

“Like yours?” Charlie asked.

“Sure if that’s what you want.” 

Charlie nodded and yawned. He pulled his blanket up to his neck and Steve headed to the door and flipped off the light.

“Will you tell me a story?” Charlie’s small voice echoed in the now dark room.

Steve groaned inwardly, wanting to get upstairs to Danny and get him tucked into his side as soon as possible. He hung his head and flipped the light back on. “Sure, buddy.”

“I got this, Dad.” Nahele squeezes his dad’s shoulder and slips past him into Charlie’s room.

Steve looks up to see a wide grin on Nahele’s face as he pulls a book from Charlie’s shelf.

“He misses you all day. You know that, right?”

Steve thinks he’s talking about Charlie but quickly realizes his son is referring to Danny. He brings his oldest into a light hug and whispers into his ear. “Not half as much as I miss him. Thank you.” He kisses Nahele on the forehead and does the same to the mini version of his Danno in the bed that is much too small for him. “Goodnight boys.”

“Night, Dad.”

Steve closes the door and makes a beeline for the stairs. He runs up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

Danno is still awake and doing his best to thumb through a magazine, an ice pack on his left shoulder to numb the pain.

Steve is undressed and dressed in sleep pants in five seconds flat. He lifts the covers on his side of the bed and slides in next to his husband, snuggling close. “Anything interesting?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact.” Danny tosses the magazine onto the nightstand, watching as it hits the surface and slides to the floor. He rolls his eyes, deciding to pick it up in the morning when he gets out of bed. Tonight would take too much effort and energy that he simply didn’t have at the end of the day. “There was this article about these two men that were madly in love with each other.”

“Yeah?” Steve questions as he puts an arm around Danny’s waist.

“Yeah. The first guy was tall and all muscles with these crazy tattoos. The other one-”

“Blond and perfect.” Steve answers with a grin.

“You read the same article?”

“I like that article. Everyday it gets better.”

Danno turns with a small grimace and clicks off the lamp on the nightstand. He settles into Steve’s embrace and kisses his husband long and soft. Now that, he had the energy for.

“What was that for?”

“I like the article too.” Danny kisses Steve once more then rests his head on Steve’s chest over his heart and falls asleep to the sound of his husband’s beating heart.


	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25

April 25, 2020

Life is far from normal around here, if we ever really had normal that is. Steve is rearranging the study to make room for the kids to do their school work in there which makes me wonder where the hell he put our stuff for work. "Where it goes" he tells me. Where it goes is in the study, not where ever he put it. But I guess it doesn't matter at the moment because I'm not supposed to think about work.

Our zoom meeting with Gail was exhausting, mentally and physically for me. I hate what this has done to our kids once again. I'll get over the physical pain and injuries with time, it's everything I had to endure mentally that is going to take a hell of a lot longer to get over. The kids have suffered so much. And Steve. God, this whole mess is a nightmare. He has been so strong, but I know deep down he is breaking apart inside trying to hold it together for all of us. It's not fair to him. Not fair to our kids. I should have put up more of a fight when they snatched me out of my car. I was on the phone with Steve asking him to hurry it up to my location when the bullets started flying. I know he had to have heard them. We haven't talked too much about that part of this ordeal. I didn't know exactly what they had done to my car, but I hear an explosion not too long after they had shoved me into that SUV. He had to have been scared to death seeing my car and not knowing what had happened to me.

It's too much to think about for today. 

Steve is on his way up to distract me from myself.

I love him.


	26. Chapter 26

April 26, 2020

Stay home and stay in bed all day... one can wish right?


	27. Chapter 27

April 27, 2020

The hits keep on coming. I should have known that I would have been at a higher risk with all of my lung issues from the past. The sarin poisoning, being exposed to that biological agent that just about killed us all and then being shot in the chest, puncturing my lung. Yeah, high risk front and center.

I knew it was too good to be true as well that Steve wouldn't actually be able to spend time at home like he thought. Called in on the first day. And then came Dr. K's fantastic news about being high risk and he thinks he's going to spend the next month home with us. No. I won't get tired of him, unless he actually does take over my therapy and then we may have to make other arrangements.


	28. Chapter 28




	29. Chapter 29

April 29, 2020

One day at a time. I have to keep telling myself that or I will drive myself crazy. I think I slept half the day away. I just can't seem to keep my eyes open and before I know it, a couple of hours have passed and there is a fresh strawberry pie in the fridge that wasn't there before. Gives you a weird sense that life moves on evening when you are down and out and recovering. There is no stand still, it moves on all around you and you are left feeling even more out of sorts than just trying to recover from the initial injury. I know it will get better. It is just going to take time. Thank God that I am surrounded by all of these amazing people. My husband who is my anchor when I start to feel adrift, Nahele who has the best bedside manner and is full of patience, Gracie who is always looking out for all of us, hence the online grocery order that is being delivered on a weekly basis so nobody has to go and and catch this virus, little mini-me who draws me get well pictures every day. There is always a new one on my nightstand when I head up for bed at the end of the day. He has the biggest heart. I can't begin to count how many games of UNO and Candy Land the two of us have played since I've been shot and we all have been trapped in the house because of the virus.

Everyone has been great and yet, this whole thing is still so hard to endure.

Like Grandma Williams used to tell me "Tomorrow is a new day."


	30. Chapter 30

April 29, 2020

I don't think I have the energy to deal with my two kids squabbling over homeschooling. Between being shot and this virus, it's like overload.

Pie is the answer to everything. Especially pie with a thick, flaky crust that crumbles in your mouth.


End file.
